pnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific Northwest Portal
Pacific Northwest Portal is a political news & information website, often called a regional "start page" for progressives or Democrats who live in the states of Washington, Oregon, or Idaho. It is owned and operated by the Northwest Progressive Institute, and features RSS feeds from thirty different blogs - thirteen from Washington, thirteen from Oregon, and four from Idaho. It also features "newswires" - RSS feeds searching traditional news sources - for each of the three Northwest states and one for the nation, as well as traffic & weather information together on its Toolkit page. Its directories provide links to over a hundred progressive blogs within the region, as well as links to the Democratic Party and other left-leaning interest groups. History January 31st, 2005 Pacific NW Portal launches. Its debut is announced on multiple blogs, including Daily Kos and Atrios. February 7th, 2005 Pacific NW Portal launches an Expanded Washington section, syndicating 6 additional blogs from the Evergreen State. February 10th, 2005 The font on the RSS feeds is changed to Trebuchet MS and new CSS is added. February 14th, 2005 Pacific NW Portal launches an Expanded Oregon section, syndicating 6 additional blogs from the Beaver State. February 28th, 2005 Pacific NW Portal launches a revamped site, including an About Us page, Business News Center, remodeled link tree, and an updated Blogs & Websites directory featuring 16x16 pixel graphics next to each blog title (usually the favicon or a screenshot of the blog). March 21st, 2005 Pacific NW Portal rolls out improved newswires with better filtering. March 29th, 2005 Blog syndication changes are announced and the directory is updated. April 25th, 2005 The directory is updated and the new Highlights section is unveiled. May 10th, 2005 The new Toolkit section is introduced and most pages are given important updates. May 23rd-June 3rd, 2005 Pacific NW Portal offers comprehensive coverage of the election challenge trial. July 11th, 2005 "True Blue", Pacific NW Portal Version 3.0, is launched. It includes new pages, new blogs, new features, and a redesign. Sections From the Pacific Northwest Portal site: * Main Page. The main page is what most visitors see when they first access the portal. The main page includes a calendar, newswires for each Northwest state, and a national newswire. Below this section are general announcements and specific news from the Portal's web team. Then, below that, in columns arranged by state, are twelve syndicated blogs - four each from Washington, Oregon, and Idaho. * Expanded Washington. The Expanded Washington section, accessible from the main page, includes six additional syndicated blogs from the Evergreen Stateto provide additional news and commentary. * Expanded Oregon. The Expanded Oregon section, accessible from the main page, includes six additional syndicated blogs from the Beaver State to provide additional news and commentary. * Feedback. The Feedback page allows visitors to contact the Portal's web team, submit blogs and websites from consideration, read what people have been saying about us, and troubleshoot the Knowledge Base. * Blogs & Websites. This page provides access to dozens upon dozens of progressive blogs and websites throughout the region, arranged by state, including sites we don't syndicate. * Northwest Media. This page provides links to traditional media outlets - newspapers, television, and radio stations - arranged by state. Links * Pacific Northwest Portal * Northwest Progressive Institute Category:Politics